


Alone Tonight

by pinkpotayto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Swearing, dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpotayto/pseuds/pinkpotayto
Summary: Sasuke is a lonely brooding bastard and Naruto is just... soft.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 184





	Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing a fic so i truly am sorry if it's shit. i think i'll stick to drawing, but i had this idea that was too big for a comic and i figured i'd just throw it down for fun. also i wanted to project my self onto sasuke bc we are both tragically pessimistic.
> 
> a big thank u to @rachelwa for helping me edit this bc LORD KNOWS I NEEDED THAT HELP.
> 
> this fic is purely self indulgent and just for fun!!!  
> i hope you all enjoy! :)

"Back to Times Square and there's 30 minutes left until the ball drop! We hope everyone is sharing the last moments of this year and the first moments of the new year with their loved ones!" 

"Haha, fuck.." Sasuke chuckles under his breath," what loved ones might that be?" he says to his television. When the tv doesn't reply Sasuke suddenly feels awkward, and now more pointedly alone. It's bad enough to be alone on New Year's Eve, but it's pretty pathetic when you start talking to your television about how lonely you are. 

He moved out of his parents home two and a half years ago for University. He's kept in touch, but only because Itachi makes him. Mom and Dad are stiff and old fashioned and worry that Sasuke might be dead in a ditch somewhere, since he's not close enough for them to hover anymore. Itachi probably gets pushed into checking on Sasuke by them only because they know that Sasuke is secretly intimidated by Itachi (whether he'd like to admit it or not).

Apart from family, Sasuke has made a few friends at least. Emphasis on _few_. Okay so he's made literally three friends; Naruto, Neji, and Shino. 

Shino is perfect for Sasuke because he doesn't talk much and when he does have something to say it’s always something of substance and relevance. He's also occasionally offhand and it always seems to pull a snort out of Sasuke. 

Neji is about on the same wavelength. He's quiet, auspicious, intelligent; all the things that appeal to Sasuke, seeing as he values his comfortable silence.

As for Naruto, well, Sasuke didn't pick him to befriend. Naruto sat next to him in his Biology lecture their first semester in college, and would not shut the fuck up about the professor. For some reason his blabbering was directed towards Sasuke, as if Sasuke's resting bitch face screams _Talk to me! Talk to me!!_ Regardless, he must admit, Naruto's jests at their "decrepit, rehydrated fossil" of a Biology professor were pretty hilarious.

"Master Yoda, he is. Force us to study useless bullshit, he will."

-Snort-

Sasuke's quick-witted nature took over immediately, "Don't disrespect Yoda like that. He's way more moisturized than this guy."

And then it happened.  
Naruto laughed.  
Sasuke peeled his eyes away from the front of the room finally to look at the stranger that had been talking to him incessantly, and..... gods was Sasuke fucked. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. Effortless beauty that doesn't need dressing up. Tan skin that looked so creamy it probably tasted faintly of caramel and... oh lord Sasuke stop thinking about how a random person tastes you pervert! Sasuke snaps out of his daze to the reality that this beautiful man he was just gawking at had disrupted class completely. 

"Son, are these outbursts of yours going to be a common occurrence?" 

"Pfft— mm, ahem. No sir, I'm very s-sorry sir!"  
Naruto blurted out, biting back snickers with each word.

Naruto turned to Sasuke to tease him for making him laugh so hard but Sasuke had yet to take his eyes off Naruto since he laughed, a glorious laugh. A laugh that starts deep within your belly and expands tenfold once it escapes your mouth. A laugh that is so perfect, it makes everyone around you want to laugh (and there were several students that did in fact, muffle their giggles behind hands and books).

Naruto makes eye contact with Sasuke, and true to his Uchiha nature, he does not falter in his staring, regardless of getting caught doing so. Naruto's gaze instantly turns from joy to surprise, and then finally settles somewhere very fond and warm. 

It sets Sasuke's face on fire. Good lord, is his face ever on fire. He's never blushed a day in his life, unless you count the time Shisui and Itachi came to his 4th grade Spelling Bee. It had made him so anxious that he misspelled the word "incorrect," well... incorrectly. His face became red with embarrassment and annoyance. The irony of it was so hilarious to his cousin and brother, but the way Sasuke's face reddened was even funnier. They started calling him 'Tomato' which Sasuke didn't mind because he loved tomatoes.

Sasuke remembers these times, because it is very seldom something happens that genuinely gets to him. Naruto, oh how he got to Sasuke. He talked incessantly. He followed Sasuke around everywhere. He managed to get Sasuke's number but only because they had an assigned group Lab in their Biology course. Truth be told, if Naruto had asked in any other circumstance Sasuke gladly would have put his contact into Naruto's phone just at the slight chance they would accidentally brush fingers in the hand off of the device. 

Naruto inserting himself into every silent moment in Sasuke's life inevitibly made for a very fast growing friendship. While he still hung out with Neji and Shino from time to time, most of those times Naruto had ended up tagging along as well. Being in close proximity with someone on a daily basis, makes you think about that person a lot. It's not Sasuke's fault he has a secret crush on Naruto. He can't help that the dumbass is always around, laughing and smiling, and giving him those damn puppy dog eyes. No, he can't help but think about Naruto, it's only natural. 

Naruto had mentioned he was going to a party at his friend Kiba's. Sasuke had never been much of a fan of Kiba; all the intensity and buffoonery of Naruto, just a lot less charming and a lot more of a jackass. Sasuke had told Naruto that he'd sit this one out, but he was starting to wish he hadn't. 

Sasuke mutes the tv because he decides he doesn't want to hear the announcer on 'New Years' Rockin' Eve' keep repeating how much time is left in 2019; it makes him too anxious and he can't properly hear his thoughts. Unfortunately, the silence was worse, it only made him feel more pathetic and alone.

 _What's the big fucking deal anyway?_ he thinks to himself. _Why does it matter if you're somewhere right at midnight? It's already been 2020 in Australia or some shit for like, a day already hasn't it? Who cares, honestly. Only a simpleton would care that they had someone to drink champagne with, or countdown with, or party with, or .._

_or..._

He stops himself. 

Obviously he cares. Why else would he be ruminating over it if he didn't actually care.  
_Why am I so emotionally constipated,_ he thinks while stuffing his mouth with enough Chex Mix to drown out his self deprecation with the crunching sounds rattling in his head.

Fuck New Years for making people reflect on themselves.

He elects to stop wallowing in his filth after a few more handfuls of Chex and picks up his phone to send Naruto and Itachi a 'Happy New Years' text since it's nearing midnight. If he is going to be alone, he might as well do it and be proud. Show everyone that he is confident in being solo from time to time and that he doesn't need an adorable blond idiot following him around to enjoy things. 

When he picks up his phone, he notices he has two texts and two voicemails from Naruto. He tends to miss notifications because his phone is always set to 'Do Not Disturb' otherwise he gets annoyed. 

He listens to the voicemails first because he's sure Naruto is drunk at this point and his texting skills are subpar to begin with.  
He starts on the voicemail playback—

"Sasuke! ..."

Its quiet for some time after Naruto says Sasuke's name, and Sasuke takes that moment to realize there aren't any party-like sounds coming from the background of the call.

"...Oof! Sorry about that I totally spaced for a second hahaha!"

 _Gods,_ that fucking laugh.

"Anyways, I was calling to tell you I didn't end up going to the party! Kinda stupid, huh? Yeaaaaaah, not quite sure why, probably because I didn't want to see Kiba shoving his tongue down my ex girlfriend's throat. Neh, it doesn't bother me though! I'm happy for them! Truly! It was mostly because I didn't really feel like going if you weren't gonna go. That's also kinda stupid, huh? Haha, guess I'm pretty useless without you."

_No you're not, bastard._

"I hate how going into a New Year makes everyone think about every thing they did wrong, but also I don't because you get to look forward to a fresh start! To give things a second try!"

_Sweet, sweet Naruto. Ever the optimist._

"So I'm sitting here eating ramen,"

_Shocker!_

"and shut the fuck up I know what you're thinking. I made it myself though! It tastes like shit! Hahaha. AAAAAAANYways, I'm sitting here eating my shit ramen, watching the New Years specials on tv and—"

End of message.

Sasuke taps on the second voicemail,

"Oops! Sorry about that, I was rambling. Anyway, the reason for my call is that I realized that we could have been hanging out tonight! It's finally like 11:15. I lasted almost the whole night without bugging you! I know you wanted to stay at home and relax in peace, but it's almost midnight and there's something that's bugging me."

End of message.

_Wait, what the fuck. Why does it just end there. What a moron; did he accidentally hang up?!_

Sasuke decides to check the texts to see if there's a continuation of the last voicemail. 

There's not. 

One says "I disrespected ramen, sasuke! I DISRESPECTED IT! On this! The night that the Year is to be New!"

and the next one says "Open up."

_Okay, what the literal hell, when did this one braincell having bastard become mysterious and cryptic!_

Sent at 11:45.  
He looks at the time; 11:50.

"Fuck!" Sasuke jumps up, finally registering the context of the second text message.

He runs to his apartment door and flings it open to find a shivering yet very smiley Naruto.

"Took ya long enough, bastard." Naruto giggles through his chattering teeth.

"Why the fuck would you not knock you idiot! It's freezing outside, you're going to get sick." Sasuke scolds while moving aside for Naruto to shimmy into the living room after toeing off his sneakers.

"Where's the adventure in that, Sasukeeee~?"

Sasuke replies by sending Naruto a lifted brow, to which he only snorts.

Naruto makes himself at home on the couch and ravenously starts stuffing Chex Mix in his mouth.  
"I'm starving from not getting to eat because of the shitty ramen, sorry," he manages in between handfuls.

Sasuke joins him on the couch, "Leave the rye croutons at least, you vacuum cleaner. Those are my favorite."

"Mmph," Naruto assents through a mouthful of crumbs.

Sasuke eyes him for a moment.

"So what was with the last voicemail. You ended it at a weird spot. Care to explain?"

Naruto swallows what's left in his mouth hesistantly. 

"I was just thinking—"

"Oh no."

"Shut up, asshole. Do you want me to explain or not?"

"Hn. Go on."

"I—" he starts again, "was just thinking that I'm really glad we're friends."

He peers up at Sasuke sheepishly. 

"That's it? You came all the way over in the cold to say that?"

Naruto bites the inside of his lip, "N-No! That would be dumb!"

"So..?"

"Soooo.... I was just thinking how it would be cool if we watched the ball drop together!"

11:54

"That doesn't explain the cryptic voicemail."

"What if I forgot what I was going to say?"

"Bullshit, I know you better than that. You literally never stop talking why would you start now?”

"New Years resolution?"

Sasuke points a glare straight through Naruto, and Naruto shrinks under the scrutiny.

He slides down until his head and back are lying on the seat cushion level with Sasuke's lap. The awkward proximity makes Sasuke shift back a bit as his ears heat up at the perverted thought that just flashed through his mind.

Naruto lets out a exaggerated sigh, "Ugh... you're too powerful you know that? You see right through me every damn time. I cant hide anything from you. It's crazy too because we've only known each other two years but it feels like forever and..."

11:55

"Naruto, get to the point."

"Shh, I’m trying bastard just let me talk."

Naruto readjusts himself so he's sitting back up on the couch but this time his body is facing Sasuke.

He's suddenly a little too close but hopefully not close enough to see how much Sasuke’s started to sweat.

"The thing that's been bugging me, the thing that I was talking about when I called..."

"Yes..?"

"It's.... It's you."

_Uh. Excuse me?!_

_He came all the way here to tell me that I’m a problem???? But he said earlier that he's glad we're friends. Also, Naruto is too nice, he wouldn't say something like that, especially not on a holiday. Still... why am I a problem? Does he want to change things for next year? Do I need to treat him differently? I do poke fun at him a lot but it's just because I'm trying to hide the fact that I like h—_

Naruto pulls him out of his thoughts

"God, stop making that face. Its not what you're thinking, and I know what you're thinking."

11:56

"You.....You, uhm....Ugh! Why is this so difficult?" Naruto combs his hands through his hair out of frustration. "I love— hanging out with you."

Sasuke furrows his eyebrows. He's becoming impatient and Naruto is making his heart weak with all the shit he's saying that vaguely sounds like what Sasuke would like to hear.... but he knows it's not coming. So he bites his tongue and waits for this conversation to be over, along with this damn year.

Naruto looks at him now. He was looking before but only half heartedly, and anxiously. 

Now he has Sasuke in a chokehold with the way he's set his gaze on the shadow-haired boy. 

The resolve in his eyes is so thick in the air that it feels almost tangible.

"Sasuke—"

"That is my name, yes. Good job, moron."

"I love you."

11:57

_A lesser man would have fallen for that but I know Naruto. He loves everyone. He is a loving guy. He's merely reflecting on the year and our friendship and he's appreciating it. That's it. I know that's all. I won't get my hopes up over something so small. I'm not an idiot._

"I know you do, now shut up we're about to miss the whole reason you came over." Sasuke says, averting his attention to the television to avoid showing Naruto the pain in his eyes and the slight flush on his cheeks.

"No, you shut up."

Sasuke's attention is now instantaneously back on Naruto, but now he's closer to Sasuke than he was before and Sasuke is absolutely sure Naruto can see how sweaty he is now.

Naruto inches closer to Sasuke which gets a nervous chuckle out of Sasuke. "What are you doing moro-" 

Naruto cuts him off, "I said,"

"...shut. Up."

Sasuke can feel how wide his eyes are now.  
He can feel how clammy his hands are and worst of all he can feel Naruto's body heat.

"I am _in love_ with you, Sasuke."

11:58

Sasuke is frozen. His overthinking brain now fails him completely. He is empty. He is blank. He is dreaming. He has to be dreaming.

Naruto lifts his hand slowly, but it still causes Sasuke to flinch from complete and utter shock still setting in. He slowly tucks one of the strands of hair that forever sits in front of Sasuke's eye. All of Sasuke's nerve endings spontaneously combust at the contact but has not yet moved a muscle. Naruto's touch lingers as his thumb softly traces the outline of Sasuke's ear, to stop right at his jawline. His fingers are now softly combed into the hair behind Sasukes ear. The entire right side of Sasuke's face feels like it's been struck by lightning. He can hear his heartbeat pounding in the back of his eardrums.

11:59

Naruto's lips move. He didn't hear it.

"W-what?" 

He can hear himself speak and thankfully it cuts through enough for him to hear Naruto repeat himself.

"I said... Do you feel the same?"

"Feel the same...?"

"Yenno, for someone so intelligent, you sure are an idiot" Naruto giggles out.

_Oh gods, I can feel his breath_

"I— .."

"I... feel..."

(Commentator on the Television: —ready for the countdown to 2020! The Ball is now lit up and making its descent into the new year! 

TEN!)

"Listen, Sasuke..."

Naruto is slowly inching back now, out of Sasuke's space. _No. NO._

(SEVEN!)

"I FEEL..."  
He tries to push his thoughts out, but words are completely eluding him. 

(FIVE!)

Naruto looks down, a smile on his face but it's not happy.

_Fuck, Sasuke you fucking idiot. Just say it._

"Hey, oh shit, Sasuke, we're missing it!"

_Fuck it_

(TWO!)

He grabs Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulls him back into Sasuke's space. Ever since he's felt that closeness he realizes he will forever crave it. Now that he's felt Naruto's breath on his face, he suddenly needs it like it's his one and only energy source.

Naruto's eyes are wide and stay wide while Sasuke slams their mouths together.

_Oh._

It's heaven. It's lightning in a bottle. It's everything Sasuke has daydreamed about when he would zone out listening to Naruto's daily ramblings and just stare unabashedly at the tan boys soft looking lips. They're so much softer than he'd imagined them.

And _oh,_ Naruto is kissing him back, and hard. Naruto's eyes have since fluttered closed. The faint sound of Auld Lang Syne fades from Sasuke's ears as Naruto and only Naruto consumes his senses. He tastes sweet, like honeycomb. He smells like a tranquil forest after it's rained. He feels like the finest silks; his tongue, his lips, his hair, his skin, all of it. 

They separate to catch their breath, both sets of eyes still gently shut out of ecstasy and fatigue. 

Sasuke opens his eyes first, only to find Naruto touching his lips, eyes still closed, with the warmest grin he's ever seen the boy wear. Sasuke swears this is the end for him. They only kissed once and Sasuke is absolutely head over heels for this man. As if the pathetic pining and crush before this weren’t bad enough; he's got it _bad._

Naruto opens his eyes to find Sasuke gazing at him, stars swirling deep inside his obsidian irises, with wonder and amazement and.... love?

"Yes." Sasuke answers finally, to the previous question and coincidentally also the one currently hiding behind Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, as if the spontaneous make out session wasn't proof enough.

Sasuke sighs, _Sheesh, I'm going to have to spell it out aren't I?_

"I'm in love with you, Naruto. I always have been. From the moment we met I've been enamored by you."

Naruto opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Sasuke chuckles at his loud friend's rare speechlessness but continues on, "You are so bright you're almost hard to look at." Sasuke leans back in to Naruto's space, hovering, eyes flickering between Naruto's own and Naruto's lips. He fights the urge to kiss Naruto again, since his brain has finally started functioning and processing again. "You are the best person I know." He levels his eyes with Naruto's now and stays there, holding the gaze tight. Naruto returns the eye contact with as much fervor. The intense heat between them has returned with a vengeance. "I love and am in love with you, Naruto. You idiot, I can’t believe you never noticed." 

Naruto laughed, the laugh that captured Sasuke’s attention the instant he heard it. It echoed and lit up the entire room, rebounding off of every surface. 

"Wow. WOW! I'm so glad! My plan worked out great!"

"Your plan was dumb and you almost caught a cold being outside."

"Well if I'm sick, so are you!"

Naruto pokes Sasuke in the arm but then opens his hand to wrap around the whole of Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him down so that they're laying face to face on Sasukes couch. 

"Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto asks.

"For not leaving me alone."

Naruto chuckles and Sasuke can't hold back the snort that bubbles up in him either. 

"I'll never leave you alone again, you know that right? You're officially stuck with me now."

Sasuke dips his head to bury his face in the crook of Naruto's neck and between soft kisses to Naruto's pulse he mumbles "Perfect."

"Happy New Years 'Ske."

"Yes, it is."

They kiss once more, softer and slowly this time, mentally mapping out each other's mouths. They have all year, so why not take their time.


End file.
